Kodocha (2005)
Kodocha (こどものおもちゃ) is an anime television series based on the manga series by Miho Obana. The series originally aired in Japan between April 5, 1996 and March 27, 1998, consisting of 102 episodes. The series was released in North America on DVd by FUNimation Entertainment between June 28, 2005 and June 5, 2007, consisting of 51 episodes. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Jerry Jewell - Akito Hayama (eps1-4, 13-21, 25-36) *Laura Bailey - Sana Kurata (eps1-4, 13-21, 25-36) 'Secondary Cast' *Chris Cason - Babbit (eps1-4, 13-21, 25-36) *Chris Patton - Naozumi Kamura (eps15-18, 21, 31, 34) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Misako Kurata (eps1-4, 13-20, 25-36) *Greg Ayres - Tsuyoshi Ohki (eps2-4, 13-21, 25-28, 30-35) *John Burgmeier - Rei Sagami (eps1-4, 13-21, 25-32, 34-36) *Juli Erickson - Shizuka Kurata (ep36) 'Minor Cast' *Amber Cotton - Koharu (ep28) *Amy Rosenthal - Keiko (ep19) *Ashley Gonzales - Miss Mitsuya (eps1-4, 13-15, 20, 25-26, 33, 35) *Bill Jenkins - Tomomi's Manager (ep34) *Brandon Potter - Kunisada (ep36) *Brina Palencia - Pippi (eps1-3), Tomomi (ep34) *Caitlin Glass - Natsumi Hayama (eps3-4, 15, 17-18, 20, 28, 31, 34, 36) *Christopher R. Sabat - Kurosaki (ep30), Naru Naru (eps14, 16, 33) *Chuck Huber - Mr. Tanaka (eps1-4, 14-15, 20, 33) *Cynthia Cranz - Hisae Kumagai (eps1-4, 13-17, 20, 25-26, 30-31, 33-35), Shiori (ep28) *David Brown - O'Brian (eps1-3) *Gwendolyn Lau - Mika (ep35) *Jamie Marchi - Ayumi (ep21) *Jason Lovelady - Hachitaro (ep29) *Jim Foronda - Onda (eps1, 3-4, 15-16, 26, 28-29, 35) *Juli Erickson - Ms. Sasaki (ep35), Tsuyoshi's Mom (ep32) *Julie Mayfield - Sumire Andoh (eps14, 33), Tsuyoshi's Mom (ep13) *Justin Cook - Mr. Ohki (eps13, 32) *Justin Pate - Mamo (eps1-2) *Kate Oxley - Mami Suzuki (eps1-2, 4, 13-15, 25, 30, 33-35) *Kent Williams - Senichi Gomi (eps1-4, 13-15, 17, 20, 26, 32-35) *Kevin Connolly - Manager (eps15-17, 21) *Leah Clark - Mayu Tomita (ep34) *Luci Christian - Aono (eps13, 26, 32, 34-35), Asako Kurumi (eps20, 30) *Lydia Mackay - Obana (eps20, 30) *Maria Vu - Mika (ep21) *Mark Stoddard - Grandpa Kurata (eps29, 36), Tsu (ep34) *Melanie Mason - Shimura (eps3-4, 14-15, 17-20, 26, 28-29, 33, 35) *Meredith McCoy - Jackie O (eps2-3) *Michael Pandolfo - Koji (ep21) *Mike McFarland - Misako's Ex (ep17), Ryosuke (eps27, 29), Suji (eps1-2, 15) *Monica Rial - Aya Sugita (eps4, 13-17, 20, 25-26, 28, 30-35) *Nicole Leigh - Yui (ep21) *R. Bruce Elliott - Sanzou (eps29, 36) *Randy Tallman - Mr. Hayama (eps13, 15, 18, 28, 31-32, 36) *Robert McCollum - Kurosaki (ep31) *Shannon McGrann - Ms. Kamura (ep21) *Sonny Strait - Zenjiro (eps1-4, 13-21, 25-36) *Stephanie Nadolny - Toriyama (ep29) *Stephanie Young - Ayami (ep32), Mrs. Tomita (ep34) *Sydney Winn - Tatsuya (ep31) *Tierney Titus - Mariko (ep19) *Troy Baker - Hiroshi (eps15, 19, 29, 32-34, 36), Kimuchi (ep30) *Z. Charles Bolton - Sanekichi (eps18, 20, 26, 28, 31, 34) 'Additional Voices' *Aleisha Force *Alison Retzloff *Amber Cotton *Amy Rosenthal *Ashley Gonzales *Avery Williams *Bill Jenkins *Bill Townsley *Brice Armstrong *Brina Palencia *Cameron Meclycea *Carrie Savage *Chris Cason *Christopher Bevins *Christopher Hacket *Christopher R. Sabat *Cindy Mayfield *Dana Schultes *David Stroh *David Trosko *David Wilson-Brown *Duane Deering *Dustin Fitzner *Ed Blaylock *Emily Hornsby *Evan Gamble *Frank Ford *Greg Burton *Gwendolyn Lau *Jaime Perez *Jakie Cabe *James Norris *Jim Foronda *Jimmy Nelson *John Paul Burckhard *Justin Pate *Kevin M. Connolly *Kyle Hebert *Larry Brantley *Linda Leonard *Lucy Small *Maeghan Albach *Majken Kunishima *Mark Lancaster *Markus Lloyd *Melanie Mason *Mike McFarland *Monica Rial *Nathan Johnson *Nicole Leigh *Orion Pitts *Paul Taylor *Randy Tallman *Reese Rios *Richie DeMeglio *Scott Porter *Shannon McGrann *Stephanie Young *Steven Morris *Susan Poore *Sydney Winn *Tara A. Williams *Trina Nishimura *Troy Baker Category:Anime Category:2005 Anime